


The Football Captain

by LiftMeUpLarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anal Watersports, BDSM, Blow Job, Choking, Cock Slut, Creampie, Cumdumpster, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Gay Sex, Golden shower, Hair Pulling, Jock Strap, Kinky, Lots of Cum, M/M, Oral Sex, Piss, Piss Play, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube, Urination, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, breathe play, cock whore, cum, cum dump, face fucking, peeing, piss drinking, pissing, spit, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiftMeUpLarry/pseuds/LiftMeUpLarry
Summary: Zayn Malik as the water boy on the football team.Liam Payne captain of the football team.Liam is horny.Zayn is ready to leave and lock up the locker room but not until everyone leaves.





	The Football Captain

*Zayn POV*

I’m in the locker room. The game just ended and we won. I’m sure everyone has gone out to celebrate but not me. I’m just about done and ready to leave when I hear whistling. Is someone still here? I go over to the lockers and what do you know it’s no other than Liam Payne The captain of the football team changing out of his dirty uniform. Why would the captain still be doing here after winning a big game?

It wasn’t until I hear him clear his throat and him rasing one eyebrow that I’ve been caught staring at him changing. I turned tomato red. I’ve been crushing on Liam for years now. He is the reason I signed up to be the water boy of this team.

“What are you looking at? Water boy” Liam asked only in his football short. His abs are wow. I would love to lick his cum off of them. 

“I-I was just seeing if anyone else was here before I locked up.” I said still facing him. He got up from the bench and walked toward me till he was directly in front of me.

“Malik, are you a fag?” He asked with a smirk.

Oh crap

“Ummm I ummm No?” I answered and realized how dumb I just sounded.

“Cause you know what we do to fags right?” He crossed his arms across his chest waiting for me to answer. 

Umm lemme guess beat me up, throw me in the trash or even dump my head in a toilet.

“Umm no?” Was the best I could think off.

He leaned into my ear and said “we make them our bitch” was the last thing I heard before being pushed down on my knees. Liam pulled down his basketball shorts showing off his dirty jockstrap he had on. 

“Liam w-what a-are yo-“ I was cut off by Liam grabbing the back of my neck and stuffing my face in his jockstrap. It smelt of sweat and dirt.

“This is what a real man smells like.” Liam’s said stuffing my face as hard as possible making me smell his dirty scent.

When Liam let go he took of his jockstrap and tossed it to the side waving and stroking his 12 inch Harding cock in his hand and near my face. 

“Suck my cock whore.” He demanded putting it closer and closer to my mouth.

“Liam w-aait-“ he stuck his dick into my mouth and stick it all the way in until I couldn’t fit anymore.

“Ahh yes suck that big cock.” He moaned. I just went along with it. Using my tongue, sticking it into his slit, massaging his big balls. 

“Ahh what a good little cock sucker. I should’ve used your mouth sooner.” He said as he started to face fuck me, making me gag and beg for air. It was like that for a while until he pulled out. 

 

“Don’t wanna cum yet. Lay on your stomach.” He demanded. I did as he asked, laying on the cold floor and felt my cheeks being opened up as I felt something wet glid across my hole. Liam was eating me out. Sticking his tongue in and out of my hole.

“Such a nice little pussy. All for me.” Liam said licking up and down.

It wasn’t until I felt him stick his big dick in me that he stopped eating my ass.

“Liam I-“ Liam covered my mouth with his big hands while trying to fit his huge cock into my tight little hole. No prep. I was lucky I fingered my self before the game. 

“Shhhh. Take my big dick slut.” He said as he fit as much of his cock into my hole as he possibly could. 

He rocked his hips fast, didn’t even bother going slow until he started pounding into me. 

“Such a tight little hole just for me. You like this don’t you slut? Taking big cock and not having a say in it. I bet you let every man take advantage of you like this because your such a cock slut. You’ve probably dreamed of this. Me fucking the shit out of you. So tight” He said gripping onto my hair as he abused my hole. 

When he started hitting my prostate that’s when I started to cry from the amount of pleasure I was feeling. 

“Yeah that’s it cry like the bitch you are. Can’t even handle this big dick in you for another moment huh? Slut.” I loved him degrading me like this. It’s such a turn on. 

“Yeah Liam, destroy my anus.” I couldn’t control myself. I dreamed about this for years.

He gripped his hand round the base of my neck. 

“What are you to me?” He asked while assaulting my hole. 

“Your water boy” I said and felt his fingers push a little against my Adam’s apple. Making it a little harder to breathe.

“Try again.” He asked squeezing my neck harder.

“Your bitch” I gasped for air and he let go of my neck.

“That’s right. Your my bitch. Your useless, your just a hole for me to put my cock in when I feel like it. Nothing more. I’m close.” He said. My heart raced when he I thought there was a possibility of him doing this to me again.

“Ugh here it comes. Take my seed you fucking whore.” His cock jerked and his cum filled my asshole with his creamy load. He kept pushing his cock deeper as he shoved his cum deeper in me. I thought he was gonna pull out when I felt a tingly feeling inside me. That’s when I realized he was urinating inside me. 

His cum mixed with his piss flooded my anus. He pulled out and stood up and aimed his cock at my lifeless worn out body. His yellow liquid bounced off my body making a mess. He pushed me flat on my back with his foot and aiming his urinating cock at my face. Being the dirty boy that I am I opened my mouth welcoming his salty treat. 

“Your hole is so filthy nobody is gonna want you now that I’m done with you. Your just my cumdumpster.” He foot placed his foot on the top of my head as he spit on me.

“You see this? I own you. Get used to it from now on dirty little faggot.” He said as he took his dirty foot and rubbed it all on my face.

I took a look at my surrounding see as I was laying in a pudding of pee and cum.

“I could get use to this.”


End file.
